There is known a variable valve operating device in which a cam carrier having on an outer circumferential surface thereof a plurality of cam lobes having different cam profiles that determine valve operating characteristics is axially slidably, but relatively nonrotatably, fitted over a camshaft, and the cam carrier is axially moved to cause different cam lobes to act on a valve for thereby changing valve operating characteristics (see, for example, Patent Document 1).